gravitation
by Mistress Seralis
Summary: yuki finally admits his love to shuichi but then shuichi is kidnapped. will yuki be able to find him?


                Shuichi was very upset.  Yuki, once again, had said that he was annoying and told him to go away.

            "Why do I stay with him?" Shuichi asked himself softly.  _Because I love him_ he thought.  He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep on Yuki's couch yet again.

            The next day Shuichi was at NG studios practicing for Bad Luck's next big concert.  He knew he should be concentrating on the music but he couldn't stop thinking about Yuki.

            _Why does he always have to be so cold?  I know he must care about me…why can't he show it?_  He thought this to himself as he continued to sing from memory.  Suddenly the pink haired vocalist had an idea and ran out of the studio leaving his band mates behind.  

            "Where is he going now?  First he's late, now he just runs off without a word to anyone."  K sounded very angry.

            "Probably something to do with Yuki, again" Hiro replied. 

            Yuki was trying to work on his next novel when Shuichi burst into the apartment with his usual energy.

            "What are you doing here?  You're supposed to be working."  He was not pleased with this intrusion on his privacy.

            "I know why it's so hard for you Yuki". 

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Something must have happened to you before we met.  That's why it's so hard for you to show affection isn't it?"  Shuichi almost sounded happy saying this.  "What happened Yuki?"

            "Nothing happened.  I don't know what you're talking about."  He was trying to sound nonchalant but it was obvious that he was upset.

            "Please Yuki, tell me" Shuichi pleaded.

            "Go away!" was all he heard as Yuki stormed into his study and slammed the door.

            "I'm sorry Yuki" Shuichi whispered "but I need to know".

            Shuichi decided to go back to the studio since there wasn't anything he could do about Yuki for the moment.  They worked for a while and then went home.  Shuichi walked into the apartment expecting to hear Yuki typing away on his new novel but the apartment was eerily silent.  Shuichi walked over to Yuki's study and tried to open the door.

            _It's locked.  I must have really upset him_ as he thought about this Shuichi began to worry.

            "Yuki" he called the name softly at first but quickly became frantic. "Yuki!  YUKI!!!!  Open the door!  Please."  Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pounded on the study door.  "I'm sorry. So sorry Yuki". 

            Suddenly the door opened and Yuki looked down at Shuichi.

            "I'm sorry Yuki" he said staring up at him with tear-filled eyes "I didn't mean to upset you."

            "I know you didn't Shuichi." Yuki's eyes were red-rimmed from crying as he stared down at Shuichi.  "It's just that it's been so long and I thought that I was over it.  I guess not."

            Shuichi reached up to hug him and Yuki tightened the embrace.  It was something that hadn't happened in a long time.

            "Will you tell me about what happened?" Shuichi asked softly.

            "Later.  I'm tired now.  Come to bed."

            Shuichi's eyes widened in surprise.  Yuki hadn't let him stay in the bed in at least three weeks.

            _Maybe this will be good for us_ he thought as he fell asleep with Yuki's arms around him.

            The next morning Shuichi decided to call in so that he and Yuki could have some time to talk.  Yuki made breakfast and after they ate they both sat on the couch facing each other.  Yuki took Shuichi's hand in his and looked into his eyes.

            "You'll have to be patient with me Shuichi.  This may take a while."

            "I understand.  Take as long as you need."

            "First of all, I want to say that I'm sorry Shuichi.  I know I hurt you and I'm sorry."  Yuki sighed heavily and began his story.  "A few years ago I was in a relationship with someone.  We met through a mutual friend.  I think he must hate me now though."  Yuki paused here to take a deep breath.  He looked down at his hands still holding Shuichi's and heard Shuichi's supportive whisper

            "Go on."

            "We were in love.  Well, at least I was.  I thought he loved me as much as I loved him.  Then, one day, he left.  He just disappeared.  I searched everywhere but I couldn't find him.  I was heartbroken, crushed.  It was then that I decided that I would never show how much I cared for someone ever again.  In my heart it made sense.  If I didn't show how much I cared I wouldn't get hurt." He stopped, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks.  "I didn't want to be hurt again Shuichi.  I don't think I could have taken it.  But in the process of protecting myself I was hurting you.  I'm so sorry Shuichi.  I do love you; I was just afraid to show it."  With that, Yuki looked into Shuichi's eyes and waited for his response.

            "I understand Yuki.  You know I would never hurt you.  I love you too much to do that."  Shuichi gently took Yuki's face in his hands and kissed him.  When they finally broke the kiss Shuichi whispered

            "I'll never leave you Yuki.  Never." Then Yuki took his breath away with a passionate kiss.

            "Shuichi?"

            "Hmm?  What is it Yuki?"

            "I have an idea.  I want to make up for all the pain I caused you.  Why don't you take some time off and we'll go somewhere.  Just the two of us."

            "Really Yuki?"  Shuichi was excited by this.  _A romantic vacation for just the two of us_.  His eyes were shining with just the thought of it.

            "Yeah.  It'll be just us.  We could get a private cabin up in the mountains or something like that."

            "That would be great Yuki!"  Shuichi jumped on Yuki's lap and hugged him tightly.  "We never get to spend time alone together."

            "It's settled then.  I'll make the arrangements and you talk to K about getting some time off."

            "All right!"  Shuichi was starting to run out the door when suddenly he stopped.  He turned around facing Yuki and said with a sad voice

            "I just remembered; the concert Yuki.  I can't go now."

            "That's all right.  We'll go after the concert."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Of course.  You can't miss a concert right?"

            "Right!  Will you come Yuki?  I would like for you to be there."

            "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

            With that Shuichi ran out the door and headed for the studio.  He couldn't remember ever being this happy before.  He was skipping down the road with a huge smile on his face.

            _Yuki and me going on a romantic vacation.  YAY!!!  Just the two of us.  I can't wait!!_

            He was so distracted that he didn't notice when someone came up behind him.  It was only when they grabbed him that he realized something was wrong.  Terribly wrong.

            Shuichi, being as small as he is, was unable to defend himself against his much larger assailant.

            "Yuki!!"  He tried to scream but was cut off when a gag was placed over his mouth.  _Someone help me.  Please._  These were his last thoughts before he was knocked unconscious.         

            Shuichi slowly regained consciousness and looked around him.  The walls were grey and the ceiling was incredibly high.  At least ten feet, probably more.  The room was empty except for a dingy, dirty mattress on the floor.

            _It probably has fleas_ Shuichi thought.  _Where am I?_  _That's right; I was attacked._  He was beginning to remember what had happened when the door to the room opened.  A person entered but it was impossible to tell who it was.  They were wearing a thick, hooded cloak and a scarf around their face.

            "Oh good.  You're awake" the mysterious person said.

            "Who are you?!  What do you want from me?" Shuichi yelled.

            "In time my boy.  In time.  Right now it's time for you to freshen up."  The person started to walk towards Shuichi and he took a step back.

            "Don't make this difficult.  You'll only end up getting hurt.  It's so much easier if you cooperate."  Then the person quickly moved forward and grabbed Shuichi's arms slapping handcuffs around his wrists.

            "What the…"

            "We can't just let you walk around free now can we?  Of course not."  Shuichi was then led to a small room containing a toilet and a sink.

"I'll leave you to freshen up.  I'll be back in five minutes.  I warn you, don't try anything."  He then took off the handcuffs and locked Shuichi in the room.

            _Fine.  I'll do what they say.  But only until I can figure out a way to escape from this place._

            "It's late" Yuki said glancing at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time.  

"Where could he be?"  He had called everyone:  K, Hiro, Suguru, Tohma, even Shuichi's parents.  No one knew where he was.  He was supposed to have gone to the studio but K said he never showed up.  Yuki was worried.  He couldn't lose Shuichi now.  Not after telling him how much he loved him.  He couldn't let it happen again.  He knew in his heart that Shuichi would never hurt him.  Something must have happened to him.

_Where are you Shuichi?  I'm going to find you.  Somehow.  Because I love you._  The thought of Shuichi being hurt was something Yuki did not want to consider.  He would kill anyone who dared hurt his beloved Shuichi.

Shuichi looked into the mirror that hung above the sink in the tiny room.

_Oh man _he thought when he saw the bruises on his face.  His entire face was practically purple and his left cheek was beginning to swell.  _They beat me up pretty bad_.  The door opened then and he was escorted to a room with a long table and many chairs.

"What's going on?"  Shuichi asked.

"Dinner".  Shuichi was led to the table and pushed down into a chair.

"You sit here."

_Apparently_ he thought.  _What is going on around here?  What does it have to do with me?_  These questions echoed in Shuichi's head while he waited for his "host".  Suddenly someone entered the room and sat down at the opposite end of the table from Shuichi.  Shuichi immediately recognized the man's face.  It was Taki Aizawa, lead singer of ASK, Badluck's main rival.

"What do you want Aizawa?  Why am I here?"

"I have a proposal for you Shuichi.  Either you leave Badluck and stop singing or something terrible will happen.  To you, to Eiri, possibly even Hiro."

"You wouldn't dare!" Shuichi was outraged by this.  How dare he threaten the man he loves as well as his best friend.  He wouldn't allow it.

"Try me.  You are the main reason that ASK hasn't received the respect and fame that it deserves.  I can't forgive you for that.  I will do all that is within my power to stop you and make ASK famous."

"You're crazy Aizawa.  It will never happen."

"It will!!!  It has to!" it was obvious that this was upsetting Aizawa.  Luckily the food arrived then and the conversation ended. 

After they finished eating Aizawa stood and prepared to leave.

"Take him back to his room" he ordered the guards.  "I will give you some time to consider my offer.  Take heed to my warning Shuichi."  With that he left the room and Shuichi was taken back to his.

Shuichi was sitting in the corner of the room staring at the opposite wall.

_I can't just stop singing _he thought.  _Singing is my life-besides Yuki of course.  My songs are a part of my heart-part of my soul.  I can't just give that up.  There is nothing that can compare to the feeling I have on stage; singing my songs in front of millions of people who truly love Badluck's music.  It's such an incredible experience.  But I can't put Yuki and Hiro at risk.  AHH!  I just don't know what to do!_  With that last thought he slammed his fists against the floor flinching at the impact.

_Wow.  That really hurt.  I have to find a way out of this place-but how._  He stood up and began to thoroughly examine the room.  High ceilings with windows near the top.  Steel door, no doorknob or handle on the inside, just flat metal.  There was the mattress on the floor.  The walls were flat and smooth-climbing them was out of the question.  Finding an escape route was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Yuki was distraught.  He still couldn't find Shuichi. His beloved pink-haired singer was missing.  Yuki didn't know what to do.  After talking to everyone he finally broke down and called the police.  They told him they would do everything they could to find Shuichi but Yuki wasn't sure he believed them.

_What if he's hurt somewhere and can't get help.  _ This thought upset Yuki but he had to consider it.  Suddenly another possibility came to him.

_Maybe he's been kidnapped._  This was even more disturbing to Yuki than the thought of Shuichi being hurt.  Yuki shook his head.  He didn't want to think about that right now.  He needed to concentrate on finding Shuichi.  He didn't trust the police to find Shuichi so he was going to conduct an investigation of his own.  He started at his apartment and began to walk in the direction of NG studios.

"He was headed to the studios when he left the apartment that night.  He would have been going this way."  Yuki was talking to himself as he walked, looking for any sign of Shuichi.  He hadn't gone far when he noticed Shuichi's cell phone on the ground.  He picked it up and scrolled to the last number that had called.  He was hoping that whoever had called Shuichi last might have an idea where he was.  His face fell when he saw the number.  It was Hiro's.  He had already talked to Hiro and he had no idea where Shuichi was.  Hiro was as worried as Yuki was about Shuichi.  If Yuki had mentioned his plan to Hiro he was sure Hiro would be here now, searching as well. It probably would have been better to have someone else there helping him but Yuki wanted to do this alone.

Yuki sighed and put the cell phone in his pocket.  He looked around more closely at the area where he had found the phone.  Hopefully he would find another clue.  As he searched he noticed a piece of paper.  He picked it up and looked at it carefully.  It was so wrinkled and dirty that he could only make out a few words.  He could only make out the words Taki and warehouse.  

"Something about Taki and a warehouse.  This is just junk."  He was starting to throw the paper away when he remembered something.

"Wait a minute.  Isn't that guy ASK's name Taki?  Yeah, it is, Taki Aizawa I think.  I better keep this; it could be important."  He continued his investigation until he arrived at NG studios.

_Well, that wasn't very successful.  All I found was his cell phone and a strange note._  He was thinking to himself when he got an idea.

_I wonder if Hiro is here.  He would know if I'm right about the name and maybe he can make out some more of the words._  He walked into the building and found K's office.  He knocked on the door but entered without waiting for a response.  K looked up, surprised to see the novelist in his office.

"What do you want Eiri?" K inquired.

"Is Hiro here by any chance?"

"Yeah, he's practicing with Suguru.  Why?"

"I need to talk to him."  Yuki was walking out the door as he said this.

"He's really worried about Shuichi.  We all are, but I've never seen Eiri like this."  K shook his head and went back to what he was doing.  Yuki walked down the hallway searching for the room where Hiro and Suguru were practicing.  Suddenly he heard the melody for one of Badluck's songs.  He barged in on the two musicians.

"Hiro, I need to talk to you."

"Eiri?  What's wrong, did something happen?" Hiro asked concernedly.

"I found something.  I need to talk to you about it."

"All right.  We'll practice tomorrow, ok Suguru."  He glanced at Suguru and waited for a response.

"Sure.  See you tomorrow Hiro."  Suguru left and Hiro turned back to look at Yuki.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I found Shuichi's cell phone and a weird note.  What is the guy from ASK's name?"

"Aizawa?"

"Yeah, his full name."

"Taki Aizawa.  What does this have to do with anything?"

"Here" Yuki handed the note to Hiro.  "Look at this."

"What is it?"

"It's a note.  Can you make out any of the words?  All I could manage was Taki and warehouse."  Hiro looked at the note carefully and tried to make out the words.

"I can make out 'meet Taki…warehouse…bring…and not followed' doesn't make much sense does it."

"Not really, but it's better than what I came up with.  Apparently someone was supposed to meet Aizawa at a warehouse and bring something while they're not being followed."

"Yeah, but at least it's something."

"True.  Hey, isn't there an abandoned warehouse somewhere near here?"

"You know, there is.  It's about two blocks away from here."

"Let's check it out."  Yuki stood and was starting to leave when he turned around to look at Hiro.

"Coming?" he asked.

"Yes.  Just a second."  Hiro got up and began to follow Yuki.

_What am I getting myself into_ Hiro asked himself.  _It's to find Shuichi though.  I guess that makes spending time in Eiri's company bearable._

Once they reached the warehouse Yuki and Hiro began to snoop around being careful not to get caught.

"There has to be a way out of here."  Shuichi was frustrated. He had been racking his brain all day trying to think of a way to escape but had come up with nothing so far.  Suddenly he had idea.

_It probably won't work but I guess it's worth a try._  He struggled with the mattress for a few minutes but eventually managed to prop it up against the wall underneath one of the windows.  After a few tries he was somehow able to climb the mattress but was still unable to reach the window.  He was just too short.  He climbed down and pushed the mattress back onto the floor falling onto it as it landed.

"What am I going to do?" he sighed as tears formed in his eyes.

Yuki and Hiro were still searching for a way to get inside the warehouse.  They heard a voice and quickly hid in the shadows.

"I'll make him pay for taking all our fans.  We deserve fame and fortune; not him!"  Yuki and Hiro watched as Taki Aizawa walked toward the warehouse talking to himself.  Yuki whispered to Hiro

"He must be talking about Shuichi."

"Yeah.  Let's try and follow him inside" Hiro whispered in response.

"Right."  The two of them began to move carefully through the shadows to where Aizawa was standing.  As soon as he was inside they slid through the doorway as quietly as possible.  Fortunately it was fairly dark inside and Aizawa was so lost in thought that he didn't notice them.  When he was out of sight Yuki whispered to Hiro

"This place is huge.  Where do we start?"

"I don't know.  Just start looking around I guess."  They began to walk around looking for clues.

"Yuki!  Come over here."

"What is it?  Did you find something?"

"Look through the keyhole of this locked door."

"Oh my God!  It's Shuichi!  We finally found him!"  Yuki was slightly relieved but they still had to get him out of there.

"How can we get him out?"  Yuki turned to Hiro questioningly.

"We could try to pick the lock.  Either that or wait until someone comes along to get Shuichi."

"Let's pick it."  Yuki's answer was curt.  He couldn't wait any longer.  He had to get Shuichi out of there.  Yuki had a small pocket knife with him and they used it to try and pick the lock.  After a few attempts they finally heard the lock click.  Yuki opened the door and Shuichi sat up on the mattress.

"Yuki.  Is that really you?" Shuichi whispered.  His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Of course it's me."  Shuichi jumped up and ran to Yuki.  Throwing his arms around Yuki's neck he clung tightly to him.

"I thought I was dreaming when I saw you." Shuichi whispered as sobs racked his small body.

"Thank God I finally found you.  I was so worried."  Yuki tightened his hold on Shuichi and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hey.  You two, we better get going before we get caught."  Hiro's voice brought them out of their reverie.

"Hiro!  I didn't even see you there."  Shuichi pulled out of the embrace and went to hug Hiro.

"Shuichi, what happened to your face?"  Yuki had just noticed the bruises.  He was so happy to see Shuichi he had missed them before.

"Someone beat me up.  I don't remember much though.  All I remember is being grabbed from behind and then I blacked out."  Yuki was angry.  His eyes were narrowed and his hands were clenched in fists.

"Yuki, are you all right?"  Shuichi was concerned and scared.  He had never seen Yuki like this before.

"When I find out who did this I'll make them pay.  I want to find Aizawa.  This was his plan and he won't get away with it."

"Yuki, calm down.  You're scaring Shuichi."  Hiro was a little scared as well but he wasn't about to show it.  Yuki slowly calmed down and released his fists.

"I'm sorry Shuichi.  I just want them to pay for what they did to you."  Shuichi walked over to Yuki and took his hand.  He looked up into Yuki's eyes and said

"They will.  Right now I just want to go home."

"All right.  Let's go home."  They managed to sneak out of the warehouse unnoticed.  Yuki and Shuichi walked Hiro home and then went back to the apartment.  Once inside Yuki looked down at Shuichi, took his face in his hands and kissed him.  Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck.  When they broke the kiss Yuki whispered

"I love you so much Shuichi."

"I love you too Yuki."

"I was so scared when I couldn't find you.  I didn't know what to do."  He hugged Shuichi tightly and Shuichi returned the embrace.

The next day they called the police and Shuichi told them everything that had happened.  The police went to the warehouse but it was empty.  Taki Aizawa had mysteriously disappeared; the other members of ASK hadn't even heard from him.  Over the next few days everything returned to normal and they started to forget what had happened.  Shuichi's bruises had begun to heal and Badluck's big concert was coming up.  One day when Shuichi got back to the apartment from working at the studio he was surprised to see that Yuki had prepared dinner.  There were candles lit everywhere.

_How romantic_ Shuichi thought.  _I wonder what brought this on—not that I'm complaining._  He looked around but didn't see Yuki.

"Yuki" he called.  Just then Yuki walked out of the bedroom and moved towards Shuichi.

"I have something for you.  Sit down."  Yuki motioned for Shuichi to sit on the couch and then sat down beside him.  He turned to face Shuichi. 

"Shuichi, you know how much I love you. So" Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.  Opening it he said

"Will you marry me?"  Shuichi gasped and then hugged Yuki tightly.

"Of course I'll marry you!" he said happily.


End file.
